


Happiness is knowing you are here with me

by Filafox_143



Series: Multiverse [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Doodle Sphere, Gen, Tantrum, dream is in trauma, ink doodle, mention of nightmare, tiny error - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filafox_143/pseuds/Filafox_143
Summary: Ink decide that mutualismIs better Than parasitism





	Happiness is knowing you are here with me

**Author's Note:**

> bold and italics is flashback when Nightmare is on rampage back in Dreamtale
> 
> italics is flashback when Ink and Dream when to Underfell and found a certain human. Killing. Monster. Cause. They. Can

A hand stop him. It’s cold and it’s remind Dream that Ink didn’t have a soul. He can’t feel anything, not without consuming his paint. It makes Dream wonder what would happen if one day, all the vials are empty. “What?” Dream asked while gently prying Ink’s hand off.

Ink looks at him, straight in the eyes, with unchanging eyelight and Dream can feel uneasiness bubbling in his soul, before it turns into a shimmer of worry.

“Where do you want to go?” Ink asks, and continue doodling on the floor.

“Umm... It’s getting late.” Suddenly,Dream swear there’s a lump the size of an apple in his throat and ‘Nightmare is waiting for me’ is left unsaid.He takes a deep breath, breathless for a moment and say a meek  “I need to go”

Ink shrugged and continue doodling. But Dream can feel the Doodle Sphere locking him in,a (unconscious?) gesture that say ‘I want you to stay’ and a warning of ‘don’t leave’

Dream sighed and take a sit on those collage grass. It’s weirdly soft. Ink beamed at him and took a sip of his yellow vial before grinned again at him. Dream smiled awkwardly (and out of politeness)

“Good for you to stay. It’s easier to refill ‘em when you’re here. Like you attract ‘em or something.”

Dream stared at Ink,confused. Then, Ink produces a brush and extracted yellow paint out of nowhere. He ‘meh’ at Dream, like Dream is supposed to understand, and grinned again easily.

“Y’know. Happiness. Maybe it ‘cause you the guardian of positivity.” He took the vial containing the liquid happiness and was overjoyed to see the vial brimming with it.

Dream blinked. Once. Twice. 

_Click_

“Y-you’re using me?” He asked,voice a pitch higher, still in disbelief.

Shit

Just like everyone else

Ink looked at him with a question mark and chucked unamusedly.

“What? Like you’re not doing the same?”

Dream was speechless.

Because it is the truth. Ink is undeniably strong but he didn’t care. He needs Dream because he don’t want to be alone and Dream need him at his side..

Ink didn’t care about anyone but himself. He’s chaotic neutral at best and Dream is making sure that he’s leaning towards the good side.

_Because if Nightmare...if anyone...ever come up with something interesting to Ink, he would abandon everything to make sure he get it._

Ink need to be watched over.

He has the strength Dream lack of. And the capability to protect all the AU’s without needing to constantly patrolling them.

_I just can watch them from here. In Doodle Sphere. It’s like surveillance camera or something. But sometimes it’s nice to visit those AUs_

Ink have endless magic. Like he’s one with universe(well,he’s protecting them) and they provide him with magic upon magic

_A portal takes magic_

_And his magic needs positivity _

“I-I’m not—“Dream stuttered. He can’t denied it. Because it’s the truth.

_Ink. They’re alive!!_

_They are in Underfell Neutral Route (1134225-UF/N). The monsters are being killed by the human. But Dream only see tentacles—_

_ **BlackCriesPain** _

_ **C o r r u p t e d** _

_ **Nightmare Death** _

—_hurting all of them. He should be helping them but it’s all too late. They are all—_

** _ Dust surrounding him. But he can’t move. He’s trapped in the stone. Maybe forever. His soul dimmed and he willed to pain to come. He deserve it. It’s all his fault. ‘No. No. Nightmare. Please. This isn’t like you ( but he didn’t even know what Nightmare is like )’ he pleaded — _ **

_“Ink, save them” because Ink can._

_But Ink can also just leave them be._

_Dream can only stare. He still familiarising with the multiverse, still can’t intervene, can’t help, cant do anything but watch them as they turn into—_

** _ — dust....... It’s over... Heh ... some guardian I am.... _ **

“They are alive” Dream manage to find his voice again. Ink didn’t even bother to look at him. He’s biting the pencil end, his face contorted and twisted in concentration.

“I know. And I don’t care.” He said, drawing a chibiError throwing a tantrum. It came alive and Ink snickered as Tiny Error bite his fingers. Ink smiled and it almost look real. Dream wanted to cry if he can. 

“But I do need you” Yellow eyelight meeting a firm white and once again, Dream found himself speechless. But now with gratitude. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ink really don’t want to help people  
It’s useless  
He just need the AUs to be save he don’t give a damn about what’s happening to others.  
Well unless he needs them. Or if it’s interesting to him.
> 
> In this case, he needs Dream. So he do what Dream want so ... uhh... you already know the rest.


End file.
